Pokemon XYZ
by Rumpelstiltskin 07
Summary: Dive into the world of pokemon as a boy form the Ukano region surf to the Kalos Region. He will grow in strength and cut down any enemy that stands in his way. He will fly to new heights with new fan made pokemon. Join the adventure as he conquers the Kalos region in a waterfall of victory. The adventure begins now.


Dear Readers before you read this story please note that this story was original on another account (martymercer) I made because I had lost the password for my current account (Rumpelstiltskin 07). I am switching full time to this account in a aspects the account martymercer no long exists and I will not use it.

Thank you, Rumpelstiltskin 07

Chapter 1 - Begin with Wattkin!

The world of Pokemon is an amazing place. You can find pokemon in every corner of the world: deserts, forests, cities, water and more. And as we start this adventure we join a young boy name Zexous. Sailing on large ship from the Ukano region going to the Kalos region to start his new journey.

Trainer Info:

Name: Zexous

Age: 14

Height: 5'2"

Description: Blue hair, emerald eyes, peach skin, black t-shirt, ocean blue jacket, tight blue jeans, running shoes.

Pokemon-on-hand:

?

?

?

Zexous: "I can't believe I finally am getting to go to the Kalos region. I wish I could have gone sooner but mom's so over protective, she wouldn't even let me get my first starter pokemon until I was 12 and still would let me leave home for 2 more years after that. I finally got her to give once I got her old boyfriend, Professor Sycamore, to convince her to let me go."

Zexous pulls out a postcard from the professor stating if Zexous stopped by the lab in Lumiose City he could get a special pokemon and item.

Captain: "We are now arriving at Cyllage City, please remember to remove all items that belong to you hand have a nice day."

Zexous grab his bag from the baggage check and ran off the ship into the bright and seaside town that is Cyllage City. Zexous then made his way to the Pokemon Center to get a checkup done on his pokemon and get a bite to eat. He walked into the center but nearly walked into a big pink fuzz ball.

?: "Wiggly Wiggly Tuff Tuff."

Zexous: "Sorry Wigglytuff I did see."

?: "You should try and pay more attention to where you're going."

Zexous: "Sorry Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy: "Now how can I help you today?"

Zexous: "I'd like to have my pokemon look at please."

Nurse Joy: "Very well, but it may be a while, we have a lot of pokemon here today."

Zexous thanked Nurse Joy and then proceed to the cafeteria to get some food. As he sat down an old man came up to him.

Old Man: "Hey sonny you look like a trainer. I was wondering if you would like this pack of stuff for you journey."

The man set a bag on the table.

Zexous: "Sure thanks mist-"

As Zexous looked up from the bag the man had disappeared. Zexous then looked inside the bag.

Zexous: "Holy Crap."

Inside the bag was an Old Rod, roller blades, 5 brand new pokeballs, a badge case, coupons for two new outfits at any boutique, and a coupon for a top of the range bike. Shocked at all the stuff that was in the bag Zexous didn't notice Nurse Joy walk up to him with his pokemon.

Nurse Joy: "Your pokemon are ready."

Zexous: Thanks Nurse Joy. Did you happen to see an old man before? He came up to me and gave me all this stuff."

Show Nurse Joy the bag she nodded her head.

Nurse Joy: "I believe the old man you saw was the Pokeball Factory President. Sometimes goes to towns and gives random trainers a bunch of useful items to help them on their journey. I see you got a bike coupon, you can trade it in for a free bike at the Bike Shop just down the road."

Nurse Joy walk away and Zexous puts everything in his pack and then finishes his lunch. He then goes to the bike shop and exchanges the coupon for a bike. As he leaves the bike shop Zexous hears a girl scream. He rushes over to where the scream came from to find 3 punks trying to steal a like girls Fletchling.

Girl: "Give it back you bullies."

Punk 1: "Yeah right you lose the battle so you have to give me your pokemon."

Girl: "But you can't do that."

Punk 2: "We just did."

Punk 3: "Now get lost."

The guys shove her and Zexous just manages to catch her.

Zexous: "Hey are you alright?"

Girl: "Yeah."

Zexous: "Hey you morons return that pokemon now or else."

Punk 1: "What did you say you brat."

Zexous: "Said give back that pokemon or else."

Punk 1: "I'll give it back if you can beat me at a pokemon battle. But if you lose we get all your pokemon."

Zexous: "Fine."

Girl: "No you can't let them take your pokemon."

Zexous: "Don't worry I can handle this."

Punk 1: "Come on out Murkrow and teach this kid a lesson."

Zexous: "Let do it."

Murkrow appears on the battle field flying above the ground. Zexous throw the pokeball and out comes a little metal imp creature with sparks coming from its head and hands.

Punk 2: "What the heck is that?"

Punk 3: "I've never seen that pokemon before."

?: "Watt Watt Watt Watt Watt."

Punk 2: "I think it's laughing at us."

Punk 1: "I don't care it's toast. Murkrow use Peck."

Zexous: "Dodge."

The little creature manage to get out of the way and then be began to dance around taunting Murkrow.

Punk 1: "Stupid little brat, Murkrow us Wing Attack."

Zexous: "Bad idea boys. Wattlin use Short Circuit."

Wattlin grabs onto Murkrow and unleash a big shock to Murkow. Wattlin then jumps off as Murkrow falls to the ground in a faint.

Punk 1,2,3: "No."

Punk 3: "How could a brat like that defeat us?"

Punk 1: "Don't care let's get out of here."  
?: "Hold it right there you three."

The Punks are trapped in a circle of Growlithe.

Officer Jenny: "You three are under arrest for poaching pokemon."

Zexous then picks up the Girl's pokeball and returns it to her.

Girl: "Thank you so very much."

The girl skips off happy a can be.

Officer Jenny: "Thank you for keeping those crooks there until I got here."

Zexous: "Just couldn't let those thieves steal someone's pokemon."

Jenny: "Well I thank you all the same."

Zexous: "Do you know how to get to Lumiose City?"

Jenny: "Well the fastest way is to go up the hill till you get to a cave and that connects to Route 7, then go through Camphier Town continue on Route 5 and you'll get there."

Zexous: "Thanks."

Zexous then heads up the mountain to get to the cave to get to Route 7.

To Be Continued….

Pokemon Info.

Wattlin – The Imp pokemon

Type: Electric/Dark

Moves:

Short Circuit – User latches on to opponent and shock them with high voltage electricity.

Pokedex Entry:

This mischievous pokemon lives in abandon or dark buildings and like to cause lights to flicker and sparks to fly to scare people.

Area: Ukano Region - Unknown


End file.
